


Caller of Storms

by CocoaNoir



Series: Warhammer 40,000: Fire Storm: The Path of Vre'Shi'ur [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Breach Prime, F/M, Tau Empire (WH40k)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaNoir/pseuds/CocoaNoir
Summary: Breach Prime is moving forward in the T'au Empire, and find themselves in the latest venture for the Empire: Space Hulk Exploration. Space Hulks are masses of wrecked spacecraft, left to rot in the many millennia of warfare that have plagued the galaxy. They are host to many dangers, the crumbling structure the very least of their concerns. Violent occupants from all reaches of the galaxy might await within, seeking to prey on the unsuspecting. With their mastery in CQC, the hazardous confines of Space Hulks seem the perfect fit for their skill set, further amplified by newly christened battle suits specifically designed for these expeditions. But there is much to this ship that is unexplained in the sciences of the T'au. The prize of yet unseen technologies for study could come at great cost. And they may not be the only ones hunting...
Series: Warhammer 40,000: Fire Storm: The Path of Vre'Shi'ur [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159697





	1. Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Realized that last time I dropped a bunch of T'au terms without translation! So here's a bit of a glossary!
> 
> Tau'cyr - year  
> Kirsa'la - fox pup, a term for younger folk  
> Snae'ta - Shit/shitty  
> Sral - Operation, a field name Shi'ur uses for Shone'nan that's short, similar to 'Op' for 'Operator.'  
> T'a(h) - Used like 'Ah,' as in 'Ah, geez,' or 'Ah, I see...'  
> Kisun'sha'ea - a phrase of exasperation, like 'Bloody Hell'  
> Another important note - T'au use base 8 for math! So that means their numbers go from 0 to 7! So 10 = 8!

In the deep cold of the void, a twisted mass of metal cuts a horrid silhouette against the distant starlight. Inside, a trio of heavily armored mech-suits does their best to hold a position at the end of a worn corridor.

<Well, Shi'ur, I have to say, I really wasn't expecting this to go _this badly_.> Lunsu looses blistering plasma fire down the end of the mangled hall. Shoddy munitions skip back up the hallway, sent from twisted men, accompanied by their tyranid masters.

<Your opinion is noted. Keep firing.> Shi'ur doesn't even turn, slowly welding across the wall, trying to make an opening.

<I'm so sorry, Shas'vre.> The familiar voice of La'Yis is drenched in sorrow. As the beasts scurrying up the hall come close, a gout of flame comes from her weapon, immolating the swarm.

<Keep your focus, Ui'Shas'len'ra. The failure of this mission was through no fault of your own.> In these past tau'cyr, she's gained much experience and, while still behind the others, has come close to earning her stripes among Shas'vre. Her new name reflects her cautious nature.

<Yeah, Kirsa'la, pretty sure the snae'ta lies purely at Shas'vre's hooves.>

<Duly noted, _Vre'Lunsu._ _Keep firing._ I'm _clo-_ >

< **Vent!** > Shas'len'ra screams, but it's too late. a Tyranid leaps from the darkness of the vent to their left. Countermeasures fire from Lunsu's suit, but they don't slow the creature, and it buries its claws deep into the metal chassis. Lunsu slams the creature against the wall with the last of his strength, and topples to the ground. < **NOOO!!** > She backs up to Shi'ur, spraying a cloud of fire to slow the horde.

< **Shas'len'ra, COME ON!** > Shi'ur calls out, then shoulder checks the makeshift door.

They storm through the opening to a massive cathedral room, turn and fire back at their pursuers. Deploying a few drones, they're well on their way to making a new choke point. Until a thunderous crash comes from behind them. They turn to see a towering Broodlord. Shas'len'ra boosts to the side, thrusters kicking her into the air, and she drenches the behemoth in flame. Shi'ur springs backwards, but the Broodlord catches him by the leg. The mech snaps back against the iron grip of the monster. The beast whirls, and Shi'ur sails over its head in a hammer stroke. Halfway through, he uses his fusion cutter to sear away the flesh of the hand holding him captive, and is flung clear. Tumbling through the air, he slams off of the ground in a pile. Shi'ur extends his arms, trying to get his bearings.

< **Shas'vre!!** > Shas'len'ra soars across the room, and Shi'ur turns to see the swarm barrelling towards him. He cleaves a group of them with his tool, bringing his burst cannon to bear. He shreds countless tyranids, but still more overwhelm him. He pummels a few off, but they slowly shred through his armor, and the screens in his cockpit are rapidly being pierced with several talons finally finding their way through. Shas'len'ra lands just in time to be bludgeoned by the massive broodlord charging its way over. She rolls, and boosts into a tackle against the towering menace. As the front of his battle suit is slowly pried open, Shi'ur gets a last few shots in with the pistol beside him. He shouts away the terror, but it does little to help him. He's shredded by the ravenous mass of tooth and claw.

Shas'len'ra is clearly shaken, but she fights on, pushing further up into the atrium. The tyranids pursue, climbing the walls. When she gets to the hole in the pane glass ceiling, she twists to turn back. A rocket soars through the hole, sending her plummeting back down into the cathedral before the waiting Broodlord. It rips the crumpled hatch from her battle suit, and snatches her out of the cockpit. She screams as it pulls her in for a meal.

The violent scene freezes in time, then stutters. The environment digitizes, and fades. The five members of Breach Prime exit the simulated pods of battle suits, a little shaken by their gruesome simulated deaths. Shi'ur puts his head in his hands, exasperated. <You still seem to be struggling, Vre'Shi'ur.> An older T'au approaches Shi'ur with a warm smile. <What seems to be the issue?>

<O'Shas'sun,> Shi'ur stands at attention and gives a solemn bow. <I... I am unsure. The suit... It feels so heavy, and... Unwieldy.>

<This is your first round of training in a full battle suit, is it not?> The Commander looks to a monitor near the pods, replaying the scenario they'd just failed.

<Y-yessir.> His face burns with shame. He feels like a child again. Looking at these scenarios, he just can't see how he could manage them. Clearly there's something he's missing. But he _just can't see it._

<Then know that I've been in your shoes,> O'Shas'sun looks him dead in the eyes. <Everyone starts at the bottom. You've long been a Shas'vre, and that sort of rank doesn't come on accident. I'm honestly surprised you haven't been given a battle suit prior to now.>

<I'd been considered, sir, but I'd faced issues then, as well. At the time, we had assumed that it was due to my standard tactics conflicting with the 1-5. It would seem the issue is more deeply rooted.>

<Well then, I suppose we'll just have to keep digging until we find the source of the problem. For now, though, you five have been going at these simulations all day. I suggest you take some off-time, gather your thoughts, get some rest,and come back at this bright and ready in the morning.>

<Sir.> Shi'ur gives a nod. O'Shas'sun gives a salute, which Breach Prime reciprocates, then makes for the door, off to other business. Shi'ur turns to see his the whole team locked in on him, silently waiting for approval. <You heard Shas'O. Dismissed.>

<You'll get there, Shi'ur. You always do.> Lunsu gives him a hefty pat on the back as he passes. <The one I'm worried about is _you._ > He turns to Qan'suam. <Feeling cramped in there, big guy?>

<I'm quite fine in the suit, Lunsu. Maybe you should focus on your flanks instead of worrying about whether or not I can wiggle my elbows.> He scrubs the top of Lunsu's head. <I need a drink. You in?>

Lunsu gives a favorable grunt and follows Qan'suam out of the room. Shas'len'ra squirms, kneading her hands.

<I'm so sorry, Shas'vre. I should've been more mindful of my flanks, and I cost us Lunsu, and I could've better zoned myself tactically so that when you got overwhelmed, I could've responded. I->

<Shas'len'ra,> Shi'ur brings an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. <What I said in there was true. The mission failing had nothing to do with you. Your preparedness and skill carried you further than anyone else on the team. And you're the youngest of us. I failed to lead this team well. You shouldn't have _had_ to rescue me at the end. This failure was mine.>

She nods absently, and takes a deep breath, centering herself. <You really think I did that well?>

<I know you did. All the proof is already out there. Now go get some rest.> Shi'ur gives her a reaffirming shake, and sends her off. As soon as she crosses the threshold, he deflates. He runs his hands over his head, and begins tapping away at the pad next to his sim-pod. He preps for another run, this time in a solo combat sim. He _has_ to figure out what he's doing wrong.

<You'll _never_ rest if you don't figure it out.> The sudden voice practically makes Shi'ur jump out of his skin. Shone'nan is leaning on the pod, looking up at him. He didn't even notice that she'd never left.

<Ssshone'nan,> He barely catches himself from calling her Sral. They're not on duty. It dawns on him that he really is out of it today. <Is there something I can do for you?>

<Not for me, no,> Shone'nan speaks with a playful smile. She prods him with a lone finger. <But I think I know what we can do for you.>

Shi'ur blushes. <E- _excuse_ me?>

Shone'nan's brow furrows, incredulous. <Excuse you?> She lets out a deep belly laugh. <Your piloting problem!>

"T'ah, kisun'sha'ea..." He rubs his temples. If ever Shi'ur could've died of embarrassment, this moment would've been a solid candidate. It simply makes Shone'nan laugh even harder.

<You poor thing, it always sends you for such a loop when you can't figure something out.> She wipes a tear from her eye. <Luckily for you, you have me.> She gives a flourish. She's such a different animal when she's off duty.

<Very much so.> Shi'ur avoids eye contact for a bit to let his blush pass. He gives a sigh. <So. ...What is it I'm missing?>

She leans in. <Mobility.> Stated so coyly.

He plays along. <Mobility?> When it comes to teaching someone something, Shone'nan has a love for roundabout methods. She wants to see someone reach the conclusion themselves, always talking around the problem. Luckily her playful style does wonders for helping calm Shi'ur in times of frustration.

<I'd noticed when you'd mentioned it to O'Shas'sun. Looking at the recording, I saw it too.>

<Yes, I was too slow. Got grabbed by the Broodlord.>

< _T'a,_ but Shas'len'ra didn't.> She waggles a finger in proclamation.

<No, she didn't. She's good. Was quick to react.>

<You both were.>

< _We_ were?>

<You _were._ But _you_ got caught.>

<I _did._ Poor mobility.>

< _Poor mobility._ > The waggle shifts to accusatory.

<But I got loose.>

<Yes. Which you squandered with _even more_ poor mobility.> The finger waggling becomes chastising, now.

< _Even **more?**_ > Shi'ur feigns shock.

<You know, you both got flung by the Broodlord...>

<We _did._ >

<But she _still got away._ >

<She _did._ >

<Good mobility.>

It comes together. <...Her jet-pack?>

Her smile broadens. <What about it?>

<She was using it to maneuver. Almost completely.> Shi'ur replays the scene in his head. The boost to the side. Using it to correct herself. _Escaping._

<You're so used to using your body to move. Even when we went through the stealth suit training. I can't _believe_ I didn't see it then. It's why you kept failing the Gue'ron'sha sims. Because you weren't _maneuvering quickly enough._ >

Shi'ur goes back to the pod. _I've got it._ <I think I just might be ready to run some more sims.>

<So excited to put it to practice,> She elbows him, then twirls over to her own sim-pod. <Care for a partner?>

<Gladly.>

Shone'nan giggles, <I _love_ when you get like this!> The hatches on their pods lift, and they hop inside, raring to go.

\--------

The pods open once again, several simulations later. Shi'ur is beaming with pride. Full marks, all objectives met, zero point zero losses/damages. He joins Shone'nan in a mighty stretch, and they bust out laughing. Even though they're drenched in sweat, having pushed the simulations to the limit, they still have so much energy, and truly want to do more. But the time has come for rest.

They take a quiet stroll through the ship, headed for the barracks. They reach Shone'nan's stop first, and finally, Shi'ur speaks.

<That, was _fantastic._ Thank you so _so much._ I was about ready to grow some hair so I could tear it out.> They share a chuckle, and the silence floods back in. Shi'ur tries to find words. He clearly has something to say, but worry is written all over his face. <...I- ...I don't want to- ...I->

<You don't want to force anything, but you _really_ want to force _something..._ > Shone'nan looks at him expectantly.

<Wha- Abso- No! No- I mean, you're beautiful- I mean, I don't want you to fee->

She holds for as long as she can before she cracks up at the look of sheer horror on Shi'ur's face. < _Aaa_ haha _ha_ , sometimes I wish that those two had been wrong about how much I enjoy seeing you flustered.>

Shi'ur breaths a sigh of relief. <It would certainly do wonders for my health if you didn't.>

Shone'nan lets out another fit of laughter, then brushes Shi'ur's arm. <Would you feel better if I invited you in?>

He gives a weary smile. <I would.>

She tugs on him and opens the door. <Well, do come in...>

She continues tugging him along, and he gets the door behind him.


	2. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shi'ur, now better acquainted with his battle suit, leads Breach Prime back into simulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More T'au words!
> 
> Hia'te - Roughly translates to "Oh, man!" Has a similar amount of variety dependent on context.  
> Skether Uash'o - Command message  
> Kau'korst - Death hunter  
> Korst'erra - Shadow of Death  
> Sept'ya - Planets in a star system  
> Dao - Affirmative.  
> Yan'tsaya - Well wishes, like 'good luck'  
> Sav'ta'lissera - A future marriage, or betrothal.  
> Kau'ken - 'Way of the hunter.'  
> Gue'la - Human  
> Gue'la'sia - Human language.  
> Gue'auk - 'Humutant,' Human mutant  
> Y'he - 'Ones without number' - Tyranids  
> Che Sha - 'Ride the wind'  
> Jida'ge'kolkan - Spear and shield.  
> Xumxa - A rodent found on the T'au home world, similar to a rabbit  
> Sli'la - computer-person, "living computer."  
> Shas'faan - Fire Caste, T'au warriors.
> 
>  **Octal (Base 8) fact:** In decimal, .1 is 1/10th, but in octal, .1 is 1/8th! So fractions like 3/4ths actually translate to .6 in octal!

Come the morning, Shi'ur and Shone'nan head back to the simulation area. When they get close, Shi'ur stops. <Should we maybe stagger our entries? Do you want this to be a public thing?>

Shone'nan continues on, rolling her eyes. <Good morning, everyone.>

Shas'len'ra's expression makes no secret that she is completely aware of why these two are arriving the latest. Lunsu and Qan'suam, not so much. They're both draped upon their seats, more disturbed by Shone'nan announcing her presence than aware of it.

Qan'suam groans. <I should've never let you talk me into it.>

Lunsu grumbles as loudly as his feeble ears will allow. < _Me?_ Talk _you? You_ invited _me._ >

<I was gonna get a handful of drinks, _maybe._ Just buzz through the rest of the evening. But _you_ had to try and _show off._ >

<Hey, no one was _forcing_ you to join me->

< **Are you two going to be good to go?** > Shi'ur quickly finds the squad leader in him.

The two cringe at the authoritative volume. Lunsu speaks. <We'll be fine. No pressure.>

<I certainly **hope** not. I've figured out my issue.>

Lunsu and Qan'suam perk up. <Hia'te! Good on you Shi'ur!>

<That means you two had better be on your **best.** I plan on acing this.>

<Hia'te...> They share a nervous look.

While the two recovering partiers continue to receive their verbal lashing, Shas'len'ra and Shone'nan exchange a quiet conversation on Shone'nan's activities.

It begins with the waggle of Shas'len'ra's thumb between Shone'nan and Shi'ur. <You two?> Shone'nan gives a reserved nod. Shas'len'ra is practically bouncing in place. <Finally! I'm so happy for you two! So, what did you guys end up doing?>

<Well, I helped him figure out what he was missing, and then we ran sims for most of the evening and developing tactics. After that, we spent the night together.>

<Sounds like your perfect night,> Shas'len'ra titters.

<It was _lovely._ I have _you_ to thank for pulling Shi'ur out of the rut.>

She freezes. <M- _me?_ >

<Yes, _you._ Your piloting skills were the perfect base for contrasting what Shi'ur was doing wrong. You're a fantastic pilot, Shas'len'ra. Have confidence in yourself.>

Shas'len'ra face runs a deep violet. <Thanks, Shone'nan.>

Shi'ur is still grilling his hungover subordinates, <...and I get it, when you're off the clock, you want to relax. But if it's affecting your performance day-to-day, that's a serious issue.> He glances over his shoulder to see the light above the door turned green. <Looks like the simulation is ready. We'll put a pin in this for now.> Qan'suam and Lunsu exchange a worried glance.

The team selects their load-outs and settles into their respective pods. Shone'nan gets one last stretch before getting started. <See you inside, everyone.> Shi'ur signals to the optech on the wall when they're all strapped in. The hoods of the pods drop, and they sink into darkness.

Shapes form until they sit in a boarding pod, headed for the darkened mass of a new quarry. Shi'ur's comms panel lights up:

****SKETHER UASH'O****

**SRAL:** Kau'Korst

 **SEPT:** Dy'Aketh

 **OBJECTIVE:** Explore space hulk christened, "Korst'erra."

 **UNKNOWN OPPOSITION:** Insufficient data. Assume hostile occupation and exercise extreme caution.

 **THREATENED ASSETS:** The unknown nature of space hulk Korst'erra poses a threat to all Sept'ya. Any number of hostile forces could reside within and lash out with yet unseen technology.

 **STRATAGEM:** Our hope is to seize any sort of dangerous artifacts and deter any potential immediate threats before our fleet scuttles the hulk. Initial scans show evidence of some form of energy source a short distance from the surface of the space hulk. It appears to be fluctuating, and these fluctuations coincide with drastic movements of the mass. This would be a good start to investigate. Its general triangulation has been loaded into your kit.

****APPROACHING BREACH POINT: PREPARE FOR DEPLOYMENT****

The team runs checks through their equipment with the time they have before arrival. An important part of the test, there's a low, but critical, chance that some of their equipment has defects when being loaded in. It's hammered home that a regular pre-op weapons check could save lives.

After last night's escapades, Shi'ur is now very familiar with the suit. XV 4-6: The Vanguard. One of the latest advancements in Earth Caste technology, this heavily armored, high mobility, void-capable battle suit is designed specifically for hazardous environment exploration. In appearance, it is fairly top heavy. A bulbous central chassis is topped with a rounded head, equipped with a complete sensory suite covering almost every spectrum and audio range. It comes with anti-flare filtering for sudden bursts of light, and a marker-light. Synced with the other suits, marker-lights allow for quick tactical pings and network with all targeting systems. The hardened chest plate houses several minor countermeasures. Flash panels and force projectors give the pilot some space and time, a dire need in close quarters combat. On its back rests a sleek compact pack. With a few ports for thrust, it houses an anti-grav device, capable of drastically reducing the weight of the fortified mech for sustained flight. Its reduced size is essential for maneuvering through the cramped spaces of ruined vessels.

Its shoulder joints seat two bulky pauldrons, each with a drone housing for rapid deployment. Standard attachments are a pair of DX-11 exploratory drones, offering extended reconnaissance to help designate a safer path forward. Shi'ur's personal setup is an exploratory and shield drone in his right and left pauldrons, respectively. Throughout last night's simulations, an attached shield drone proved invaluable. Unlike many battle suits, the Vanguard's arms actually end in high-dexterity hands, made for complex tasks and delicate handling of potential artifacts discovered within these ancient star ship graveyards. Rail mounted armaments rest on the forearms, ready to be launched forward and grasped at the speed of a thought. On the left, a fusion torch for carving through the thick metal of ships' hulls, and in a pinch, potential aggressors. The right, a burst cannon, a powerful rotary pulse weapon meant for sundering swathes of hostile entities.

Below its waist, the machine is actually rather scarce. The legs are designed with the ability to fold completely on themselves to help further reduce the suit's silhouette when crawling through collapsed bulkheads and gaps between fused pieces of wreckage. Long and spindly, Shi'ur has now learned they are meant more for springing into flight over ambulation.

He watches his diagnostics monitor intently. Drones come back clear. Forearm rails clear. Ping after ping, everything seems in order. A sour buzz. Imperfect seal. He pulls a lever, revealing the hatch controls. With a few presses, he cycles the openings on the suit. The monitor gives the green light, and he resets the lever, locking down the controls once more. He swaps back over to the comms screen, and taps the screen twice. A green indicator flashes by his name, ready check. Down the list, they reciprocate the signal, all suits clear.

<Alright everyone,> Shi'ur taps several places on his screen, bringing up multiple programs simultaneously. <I've made up a small tactics document. I'd like you all to familiarize yourselves with it on our way in. That way, when I start giving new orders, you'll recognize them.> He swipes the file towards the names on the sidebar and progress bars form beneath them.

<Received, Shas'vre.>

<Dao, Vre'Shi'ur.>

Lunsu scrolls up and down the text. <You came up with all of this last night, Shi'ur?>

<You'd be surprised how much can be done when you don't spend the whole night drinking, Lunsu.> You could hear the smile in Shone'nan's jab.

<In Lunsu's defense, Shas'vre _did_ have help, _Shone'nan..._ > Shas'len'ra can't pass up the opportunity.

<Wait, what?> The advanced robotics of the battle suit perfectly capture Lunsu's shock and confusion, robotic eye atop the frame snapping back and forth between Shone'nan and Shas'len'ra.

<Shi'ur and I spent most of the evening running simulations and forming these commands.>

"T'oh! Yan'tsaya sav'ta'lissera!" Lunsu chuckles.

< **Focus up.** We're en route.>

<An interesting read, Vre'Shi'ur,> Qan'suam stirs, <The use of the anti-grav for stealth is a clever touch.>

<Thank you, Qan'suam,> Shi'ur turns to the others. <See? Qan'suam is prepped.>

<Sir?>

Lunsu taps Qan'suam on the arm, <Shi'ur and Shone'nan trained together all night.>

"T'oh," Qan'suam looks to Shone'nan and gives a nod. "Yan'tsaya sav'ta'liserra."

To Qan'suam's confusion, the team roars with laughter, and Shi'ur puts his head in his hands. Soon, they all calm down and scroll through the new prospective instructions. Red lights flash in the cabin, impact close. Fusion cutters whirl at the face of the pod, and it carves its way into the surface of the mangled behemoth.

Mag-locks release, and Breach Prime takes positions, snapping their weapons into place. An optical scanner on the breach-gate sweeps the room with a diorama of feathering lights, probing every corner for threats. Inside, the team takes aim, following the lines drawn by the scan. Nothing of note is discovered, and the pod slides open.

They make their entry, a textbook sweep, ensuring nothing is hiding behind any debris piled in the room. The pod reseals behind them, ensuring nothing will take root in their way out.

With the room truly cleared, each member of Breach Prime deploys an exploratory drone, sending them down every visible path out of the room. Shi'ur keeps his eyes on the drone's visual, sparing the occasional glance at the comms panel to see the forming mini-map of their collected data. The drones ping, reaching maximum safe distance, soaring back to the pilots. Shi'ur rotates the map, observing which paths seem to bring them closest to their objective marker.

<That way.> He taps the screen, and a path illuminates in their overlay. He leads the way, Shas'len'ra close behind with her flamer ready.

Corridor after corridor, the ship seems clear, until they reach a blocked tunnel. Shi'ur examines the wreck closely, scanning the walls and debris. <This didn't happen naturally. The walls are stabilized. _By the debris_. Breach Prime, _Kau'ken._ >

<Right.> Lunsu stands idly. <Kau'ken.>

Qan'suam cautiously sidles past him.<Anti-grav to .6 power. _Walk softly,_ and switch to low light.>

External lights extinguish themselves, and the heavy footfalls of the mechs are replaced by whisper-soft thrum of their packs. It's easily drowned out by the ambient groan of ancient engines deep within the mass of fused metal. They pick a new path forward, and slink into the waiting darkness. Within, they start to find the worrying signs of once lived in spaces. Not new, but not old. Shi'ur sends forth his recon drone. He keeps it slightly ahead of them, scanning down alternate routes and possible ambush points.

For a while, they find nothing, then they feel a rumble in the ship. In an instant, it feels like the whole ship shifts, enough for Qan'suam to need to steady himself on the wall nearby. They correct the anti-grav slightly, walking at an angle for a short time. Then, as quickly as it came, it passes. The ship reorients itself. They nearly fall back the other way.

the drone rounds the next corner, and the team's comm-panels flash yellow. They freeze. Far at the other end of the hallway, two figures carve into a corpse. They exchange guttural growls and barks, a facsimile of savage gue'la'sia. Shi'ur's personal knowledge of the language breaks his immersion somewhat, but it can't be expected that the sim-programmers write in backstories and conversations for every wayward, gun-toting madman. His comms panel blinks.

 **Lunsu** >Gue'auk?  
**Shi'ur** >Seems so.  
**Qan'suam** >Y'he?  
**Shi'ur** >Likely.  
**Shone'nan** >Orders?

Shi'ur sends his drone down the path on their left. Down the path, it gives way to an elevator shaft. it scans on the way up. No life detected.

 **Shi'ur** >Left path.  
**Shi'ur** >Elevator.  
**Shi'ur** >3 eyes forward, 2 on hostiles.  
**Lunsu** >Dao.  
**Shas'len'ra** >Dao. Eyes rear.  
**Qan'suam** >Dao. Eyes rear.  
**Shone'nan** >Dao.

The team shifts formation, moving as quietly as they can muster. They go unnoticed by the gue'auk partaking in the unfortunate dead. But not the one that comes out to join them. Shas'len'ra spots him first, and comms flash red: They're made. The twisted man shrieks, and clamor arises behind them.

< _ **Che sha!**_ > The team boosts forward, full force. Lunsu does so last, reacting to the movement and following suit.

Qan'suam sees him. <Shas'len'ra, swap with Lunsu! Lunsu, turn and fire!>

Lunsu takes heed, and the two fill the hallway with pulse rounds.

Shi'ur is first into the elevator shaft, and soars upward. < **Jida'ge'kolkan!** >

<I know this one, I know this one!> Lunsu spares Qan'suam the thought. <Kirsa'la, you're with me!>

They reorient again, Shas'len'ra and Shone'nan's shield drones activate on their shoulders, and at the entry to the elevator, they fold their legs completely, forming a barricade with their battle suits. Lunsu and Qan'suam prop up onto them, steadying on their shoulders. The burst cannons are let loose, and now static, they cleave through an even greater portion of the forming horde. Stubber rounds and lasblasts ping off of the drones' shields harmlessly. Shone'nan and Shas'len'ra spray a wall of flame at any that get close, and they form a near impenetrable barrier of weapons fire.

Shi'ur is quickly carving a hole in the elevator at the top of the shaft, and when he's through, he shouts, < **Egress!** > The rear two leap back, flying to the top of the shaft with the others close behind. They burst through the opening into the hallway at the top. Meanwhile, Shi'ur finishes cutting the top of the elevator, sending it down onto the swell of mutants gathering below, grinding them to a fiery pulp under the white-hot wreck. Ripping panels off the walls, Breach Prime covers the opening to the elevator, and Shi'ur fuses the panels to the walls with his torch. <Alright, team, let's move. _Xumxa._ No more time for sneaking.>

<Because we're _Leaping._ > Lunsu points to Shi'ur. <Bounding, I'm getting it.>

Shi'ur turns and boosts down the hall. <I don't have time to glare at you.>

<C'mon, you sprung this on me _just_ before we landed. I swear, I'm the only one on our team that isn't a sli'la.>

They bound from corner to corner, stopping only for moments to glance past, ensuring they won't leap into an ambush. As they stop by vents, Shas'len'ra and Shone'nan flood them with promethium, any beasts that would crawl through would have to burn first. After enough travel, it becomes obvious that their pursuers have lost track of them.

They approach another elevator shaft. <This should put us past the other side of that earlier blockage. Everyone, jida'ge'kolkan, I'm going to send a drone through, we need to be ready just in case.>

At the drone's all clear, Shi'ur leaps down the shaft to cut through the elevator that's stopped halfway. Once fully through, he signals the others, and they join him, moving deeper inward.

<We're getting close. This is as far as the objective marker will take us. Sral, what've we got for readings?>

Shone'nan steps forward, releasing her drone to assist in scanning the area. <Shi'ur, this may be unprofessional of me, but I'd hazard a guess and say scans will show that the objective is behind that big blast door.> Her comms panel pings with the drone's findings. <Dao. That's our target.>

<Any possible points of ingress besides that door?>

<Looking at it, that looks like a vault, one way in, one way out, and preliminary scans are showing a similar picture.>

<Wonderful,> Lunsu gripes. <A door that big and that old is sure to make some noise opening. If it will open at all. Torch it?>

<I'd vote against trying to cut our way in.> Qan'suam highlights the lamps on the walls. <This region _is_ powered. There might be an alarm system for breaches, which could draw even more attention.>

Shi'ur turns back to Shone'nan. <Sral, think you can crack it?>

Shone'nan is already over by the panel. <I think so. Looking at this, it's a bit more complex, but it's still gue'la. _Did they pull this from an actual gue'la ship?_ >

<I would assume so,> Shas'len'ra posits. <The 4-6 is no longer experimental, they had to have tested it somewhere.>

< _Focus..._ >

<I'm just saying, Shi'ur, if this is really what old gue'la tech looked like, then I'm impressed. Not _too_ impressed, though. Got it!> Shone'nan steps aside to show the ancient panel, illuminated green. <On your order, Shi'ur.>

<Let's set up a defensible position first, then we'll open the door. Grab some of the debris laying around, and we'll build a barricade to hold.>

Fusing more wall panels and scattered debris together, they build a slight fortification around the front of the vault door, and bar paths to their sides. They take their time, ensuring that the noise isn't too great, nor the fortifications lacking. When they finish, the team stack up into formation jida'ge'kolkan, this time with Shi'ur, right in the middle. He looks to the panel, and his recon drone takes the signal, activating it. It then soars out to its position amongst the others, serving as motion detectors at the openings into the room.

Old, untouched metal grinds, rails shifting through the door, slowly unlocking it. The sound shakes the entire room and a large part of the ship beyond. A dreadful chorus rises to meet it. The mini-maps on their comms panels slowly fill with red dots, and seeing just how many there are, they call the drones back. There's no need to put them at risk trying to keep tabs on this swarm.

At sign of the first gue'auk storming into the room, the three cannons ignite. They cleave into the darkness, not even needing to aim. They're lining the tunnels. Shi'ur, Lunsu and Qan'suam focus on the center tunnel at first, hoping to bog it up with enough bodies to slow the horde. They meet with some success, and Lunsu and Qan'suam break off, each taking the tunnel on their respective sides. They don't worry about the deficit, because as the beasts close, they're met with the spew of flames from Shone'nan and Shas'len'ra. After a short while, they manage to clog up the swarm so well that the flamers are no longer necessary. They glance back, and finally, the vault begins to open.

Then Shone'nan's instruments blare. The room shakes more violently than before, and the lifting door stops. Then bends. It slowly folds outwards, until it is ripped clean, soaring into the opposite end the room. Within the vault, a strange orb fluctuates, hanging in the air. A ripple bursts into the room, and the air begins to swim, looking more like swirling water. Beasts lift off of the floor, flung into the ebbs and flows in the air. They're launched about, crashing into the surfaces with bloody force. Breach Prime nearly meets the same fate, but they correct at the last moment, staying airborne. They do their best to avoid the ripples flowing through the air, staying in their localized gravity field, but the space gets more and more choppy. The ship wasn't shifting, _gravity_ was. With this artifact as the culprit.

<Can't take much more of this, Vre'Shi'ur!> Qan'suam cleaves a tyranid in half, preventing a dangerous collision. <What do we do?>

Shi'ur definitely didn't run into anything like this in the other simulations. He takes a few moments to ponder, but is interrupted by a gue'auk soaring by. He barely dodges. <...Shas'len'ra! Any ideas?>

<T'eh? _**ME?**_ >

Shi'ur persists. <Like it or not, you're our _best pilot._ Ideas to stay ahead of these gravity currents?>

She starts scanning the room, quickly becoming frazzled. The swarm is becoming a whirlwind of bodies in the middle of the room. Distracted, she's hit by the next ripple, and barely catches herself on the wall she collides with.

Shone'nan takes the blow to join her. <Shas'len'ra, breathe. You can do this. What do we have that can help?>

She takes a deep breath, rubbing at her temple and looking through the systems of the suit. <... _Telemetry! We can use the drones' gyros!_ House your drones, but keep them active, and orient them to your pauldron! Then sync your suits with their gyroscopics! They'll automatically correct us so we can fly freely!>

<Brilliant!> Shone'nan is already hammering away at her comms panel, and soon, she rockets into the room, and true to Shas'len'ra's word, she easily combats the roiling gravity fields.

The others follow suit, and Shi'ur looks to Shone'nan. <Sral! I need some readings! Is that thing gonna pull us in?>

<From the data I see, there's no difference in severity from the ripples near the device and the ripples in the room. If our suits can withstand this, the orb should be no problem!>

Shi'ur turns to Shas'len'ra. <Shas'len'ra! You and Sral get in there and try to grab that thing! If you can, deactivate it! We'll try and keep you clear of attackers and debris!>

< **Dao!** > The two fly into the vault, unimpeded. A crash draws Shi'ur's attention. The vault door bounces off of the ceiling, then whips around in the roil of gravity. He barely clears it as it drives into the ceiling above the vault. Looking beyond, he sees it. The Broodlord. It grabs random tyranids and mutants nearby and flings them into the morass, trying to get them to Breach Prime. After a few failed attempts, it starts noticing where the pools send them, and the next beast flies true. Shi'ur is waiting, and cuts it through. The Broodlord leaps into the swirl, and takes much the same path as his projectile. Shi'ur boosts in and tackles it halfway, sending them into a ripple placing them upon the ceiling. He springs off of the behemoth, this time launching himself clear of its grasp with his thrusters. He peppers it with plasma fire as he loops around, whittling away at its armor. Taking a leg out from under it with a well placed shot, he soars in from behind, and decapitates the creature. The head drifts off into the swarm.

Shone'nan and Shas'len'ra circle the orb, trying to find any form of external interface. Nothing. Shone'nan sighs. <There's no way we can deactivate this thing.>

<How did it even activate to begin with?> Shas'len'ra's question gives Shone'nan pause. How _did_ it activate? She swipes on her screen, setting aside the room's current readings, then scrolls back through. She gets back to where the ripples start, but her gut tells her to go further.

<There.> There's an energy source that's been static just prior to the device activating. She scrolls further, and coinciding with their gyro correction earlier, an energy source rises and falls. She turns to locate the source, and there it is. In the wall, a small diode sputters light, worn from time. It's clearly meant to give instructions to the orb, likely some form of Gravitic corridor device for FTL travel. At least, she _hopes_ it was for travel. She preps her torch, ready to cut the panel-

Alarms blare. The entire simulation flashes red, and immediately Breach Prime is jolted awake. The canopies on their pods rise, and Shi'ur hears his communicator going off.

< **-aan to** **b** **attle-stations! Be'gel arrival in Sept! Repeat, Be'gel in Sept! Shas'faan to battle-stations!** > Orks. Here. _Now._


	3. Trial by Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shy of their simulation objective, far more pressing matters arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T'au words
> 
> To'Tau'va - For the Tau'va - The Greater Good. A regular rallying cry of the T'au.  
> Sha'isva - Wind storm  
> H'lissera eoro sav'sa- 'Our bonds lead to a better future' - Working together promotes progress  
> Fio - Earth Caste member. They are responsible for the technology at the Fire Caste's disposal, regularly repairing and outfitting their gear.  
> Kor'vesa - 'Air friend' - T'au drones.  
> Suvda - Iridescent white

Breach Prime are working as quickly as they can to get into their gear. The radio chirps.

<Vre'Shi'ur, respond.> Beneath the voice of O'Shas'sun, Shi'ur can hear the thunder of the orbital defenses.

His hand springs to the transponder. <Your orders, Shas'O?>

<I need your team to make way for the hangar. There's a clutch of Vanguards waiting for you there.>

<Shas'O, w->

<Don't worry about the tests, from what I've seen this morning, you're ready. Those suits are specifically there for your team's ascension, we have no spare Shas'Vre that can pilot them. I dread the notion of the Be'gel getting to them first.>

Shi'ur's stomach turns at the thought. Orks making away with the Earth Caste's sturdiest armor yet. <We'll get to those suits, O'Shas'sun. Be ready for us.>

<I will. To'Tau'va.>

<To'Tau'va.> Shi'ur whips his jet pack over his shoulder, looking to the others. <Packs on, everyone. Just because we're out of the suits doesn't mean we can't still train the formations. And the clock's ticking.>

The door opens and Breach Prime soars through. Through the skylight of the hallway, they can see the hodgepodge ships of the Ork fleet trying their best to barrel through orbital fire. Every piece that breaks off seems to do so intentionally, every new hunk of rock shooting trails of flame, pushing forward. The defenses do what they can, but soon enough, the rumble of nearby meteoric impacts shake the installation. The roar of the Ork Waaagh fills the air, and they charge the front gates. T'au have fortified just past it, pushing them into a bottleneck.

Breach Prime find their path cruising directly through the front-lines. The doors are blown off with massive rudimentary explosives. A plume of black smoke fills the main doorway, giving the Orks just enough cover to get close to the T'au firing line. The Orks are at a clear advantage, their weapons made for wild fire and their superiority in close combat. Carnage is building on the T'au line, Orks at least taking one or two every time they breach the barriers before being laid low by reactionary fire.

Shi'ur charges forward, they're coming in from the side of the Ork advance. <Sha'isva!>

Qan'suam sticks close to Lunsu. <Full thrust on Vre'Shi'ur's order!>

The two warriors in front roll into an aerial cartwheel, facing back and bracing against the three behind them. The rear take aim, and at Shi'ur's shout, all five engage their jet packs. The gale of their propulsion begins to dissipate the Orks' improvised cover, and Orks weave when they realize their blind charge is no longer blind. Breach prime unloads, their bursts of plasma cutting into the enemy line, reducing several Orks to slag. Marker lights sweep onto what they can see of the Ork horde. A Shas'O at the front takes notice of Prime's maneuver. He spins, bracing and aiming his missile pods over his shoulders. His marker drones guide his salvo and he kicks on his own pack, the much stronger thrusters even slowing the approaching Orks. The smokescreen quickly gives way, and the tide turns back in favor of the T'au. They use the opportunity to pull back any wounded and dead to solidify the line.

Shi'ur hears the ping of a new radio contact. <Clever play, Breach Prime. I'll have to hold onto that.>

<H'lissera eoro sav'sa, Shas'O. We're making way for the hangar, can we get some cover in our pass?>

<Dao, Breach Prime, got a shield drone headed your way. Yan'tsaya.>

<Stay safe.> Shi'ur grasps the drone when it comes near, and the team huddle together. In tight formation, they run up and launch off the wall, sailing over the T'au line. Slugs and flak pound against the shields to their rear, eliciting a strained elecrtic whine from the drone, doing its best to keep the team from harm. Upon landing, Shi'ur holds the drone aloft, gently handing it off to a nearby Fio'ui behind a protected alcove.

Before moving on, Shas'len'ra gives the drone a few pats on the top of its disc. <Thank you for the safe passage, Kor'vesa.>

A cheer erupts from the Orks, and the team looks back to see why. Stormboyz have taken to the air, trying to follow Prime's path over the T'au line. Many meet with failure, the hail of seeker missiles and pulse fire following them skyward. But their maneuver meets success twofold. Stormboyz do get past, wreaking havoc behind the line, and with the diversion of fire, the Orks push to regain lost ground. The battle suits try to push back the Stormboyz, but their heavy weapons do more harm than good, catching Fire warriors in the crossfire.

<Hangar! **Move!** > Shi'ur looks to his team, waving them away. He breaks off. < **Shas'O! Focus forward! I'll take the rear!** > He lays down shots at the stray Orks gleefully carving at the backs of the T'au defenses. After the first few burst in a cloud of blood and plasma, the Stormboyz turn to face their new challenger. Shi'ur leaps back with a surge of thrust, and the savages pursue in kind. Along their arcs, Shi'ur claims two more. A stray piece of shrapnel strikes the last Ork's Rokkit pack, and it sputters and churns. Spiraling to the right, its shoddy craftsmanship spares him from Shi'ur's last shot. The Ork adjusts, unclipping his pack and clutching the straps in a death grip. He rolls on the ground, and when he gets a close enough angle, releases, sending the pack screaming at Shi'ur. It makes even worse of a projectile, cutting wide, but it still causes Shi'ur to flinch, and the Stormboy closes the gap. Shi'ur boosts backward, narrowly avoiding the flurry of toothed blades. He tumbles and dives as best he can, but he can't make enough time to get a clear shot.

" **YOO'Z A SPRINGY RUNT, OI'LL GIBYA** **DAT!!** " The towering Ork booms over the sounds of his crackling swords. Shi'ur gets just enough space to plant his feet. He capitalizes. Boosting forward, he jumps the next blade stroke, catching the Ork off guard with the sudden offensive move. He drives a knee into the Stormboy's goggles, cracking them and shifting them out of place. The Ork swings wildly in every direction, determined to overpower his temporary blindness. In between swings, he realigns his goggles with his upper arm, and spins at the ready. Shi'ur stands, just out of range, blaster trained squarely at the behemoth's face. The Stormboy smiles. " **'ARDSTOMP** **REDBOOT!** **YOO?!** "

Shi'ur takes pause. "Dy'Aketh Shi'ur Mont'yr. It means 'Blitz-Victor, Forged in War. Of the Dy'Aketh Worlds.'"

The Ork nods, pleased. " **GOOD KRUMP!** " Embracing certain doom, the Stormboy leaps, forcing Shi'ur to take the shot. Shi'ur moves for the hangar. He has no more time to waste, though he spares a thought to honor the warrior's death.

Upon entering, his team jets up to meet him, already fully kitted. <Shi'ur!> Lunsu outstretches a hand. Shi'ur leaps onto it and Lunsu catapults him towards his own suit across the hangar. It's on, and open, a full Earth Caste team working around it. Shi'ur lands in the open cockpit, popping off his pack. A Fio'la claps to draw his attention, then catches the loose pack. Settling in, Shi'ur looks through the suit at his disposal. 

A Fio'vre hops up onto the suit. <Checked your file for the morning's sims, kitted you with your load-out. Ran diagnostics, you're good to go!> Thank the Path for the Earth Caste. The Fio'vre hops back down, and Shi'ur locks in. The thrusters roar, and he leaps to his team.

Shi'ur opens the channel to the commander. <O'Shas'sun, this is Breach Prime, we're suited up!>

<Then that makes you team Vanguard. Vanguard, we need you to move for the Temple Fortress!>

Shi'ur's blood runs cold. <Sir?>

<Nothing you have to worry about yet, the Aun'ui is in capable hands, but we're noticing a large force being focused on the temple _specifically._ As good as his defenders may be, I'd rather not test their limits. I'm sending you to support them.>

<Dao, Shas'O!> Shi'ur swaps back to the team channel. <Breach Pri-> He catches him self. <Team _Vanguard_ , let's make a good first impression!>


	4. The Green Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now prepped in their Vanguard Suits, Shi'ur's team makes way to aide the defenders of the Ethereal Temple Fortress. The Ork raiders have taken a worrying tactical interest in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More xenos terminology (Now with more Orkiness!)
> 
> Roks - Orkish spacecraft. Literally just hollowed out asteroids with weapons and rockets strapped to them. Regularly used for deep-striking Orks onto the battlefield  
> Shas'faan - People of the Fire caste (translated as 'battle-brothers' in this case)  
> Landa - A true Ork dropship.  
> Re'Tel - 'Strong tide'  
> Grimgor - 'Bloody Prowess'  
> Nazordz - 'Loads of wealth'
> 
> Note: Ork language is meant to be read phonetically

Shi'ur leads Team Vanguard out of the hangar and into the shielded dome of the airfield. Defenses pound rail rounds into the sky, constantly swerving and seeking new targets. Smaller Roks that snake the defenses crash against the shields. As the crumbling vessels pile on, the defenses begin to have trouble shooting past them to the more harrowing of siege vessels.

<Hurry into formation! They're almost through!> Battle suits and heavy vehicles are gathering where they can, doing their best to stay clear of the Air caste fighters taking to the skies. The war machines that have found their place in formation aim skyward, offering what aid they can to the orbital defenses. Earth caste skip around at the towering battle suits' feet in small armor of their own. They lay down energy barricades and tank traps, doing what they can to make the inevitable ground battle go that much smoother. As quickly as they came in, they flee back to the safety of the fortified bunkers of the base. They're not meant to see battle.

<Shields at .3!> Another Rok sends ripples. <.2!>

Team Vanguard is about halfway across the airfield when the first Rok makes landfall. Orks pour out and are rent asunder in short order. More and more meteorite pods land, and the T'au shift formation, optimizing themselves against each new attack vector.

Qan'suam makes a skip-step, clearly itching to join the fight. <Qan'suam, we have our mission! Trust in our Shas'faan!>

They get their shake in a Rok landing ahead of them. Vanguard spins up, cutting down the flux of orks with pulse rounds, then barreling through in a plume of promethium flame. Shi'ur's overlay pulls up an image of their orbital radar. A massive red indicator plummets through the atmosphere. They look up as darkness fills the sky.

A colossal slab of metal burns red hot on entry. A universal message comes over the radio. < **Focus Defenses! _ORK LANDA!_** >

Flames lick at the vessel as it uses its titanic mass for a rapid descent. Even the incredibly advanced weapons of the T'au can do little against this heavily armored behemoth. Its rockets kick on terrifyingly low to the ground, and it barely stops above the base. Its momentum carries it forward and it comes crashing against the side of the Ethereal Temple Fortress. Ports along The Landa's sides open to reveal clusters of heavy cannons, loosing a wave of deadly salvo, pushing the T'au away. The nose of the massive vessel opens within the crumbled entrance, and the tide surges in. The defenders do what they can, but the horde within nearly matches the assault outside.

<Stay low, team! Let the battlements help absorb some of this!> Vanguard does what they can to dance around the Landa's defenses. Their shield drones do their best to pick up the slack. <Head for the side of the fortress! The cannons won't be aimed there!>

Through the combination of acrobatics, shields, and raw armoring, Team Vanguard scrapes through the hail relatively unharmed. They boost high, aiming for one of the ports high on the fortress. The Broadside suit within steps aside for them to make a smooth entry, then reclaims his post.

Shi'ur radio's the Fortress Shas'o. <This is Vre'Shi'ur of B- Team Vanguard! We've made it inside!>

<Vre'Shi'ur! Head for the Aun'ui's Chambers. You might still beat the Orks here so we can set up positions!> Their HUDs illuminate a trail to the Ethereal Hold.

<On our way!> They rush through the halls, following the path of their objective marker. Beneath the rush of their jets, they can faintly hear the rumble of war shaking the fortress around them. As they close in, they come upon grim tidings. Their displays show T'au forces ahead, all inactive. Orks are already further along their path.

<Kau'ken!> The team slows and skips to a stop at the corner, and Shi'ur peeks. Orks rush through the halls ahead, following the trail of fallen defenders. <The large ones have likely led the assault. If we strike here, we could likely cut into a large part of their advancing force.> He begins marking targets, and luckily, the Orks are more occupied going with the flow over checking other paths.

<Re'tel!> Shone'nan and Shas'len'ra take the lead, leaping around the corner and going low. Qan'suam, Lunsu and Shi'ur follow, leaping high and firing. They make short work of many of the Orks, their weapons snapping to the heads of their marked targets. Orks scramble to close the gap, but they meet with the flames of the ladies in front. Team Vanguard pushes up as far as they can, but after a certain point, neither side gives ground. Team Vanguard at least gets the satisfaction of knowing that they've stemmed the forces flowing towards the Aun'ui's bunker.

Until the next set of thunderous footfalls round the bend. A hulking mass of walking scrap metal affixed with a crude skull shaped face plate turns to the ruckus of Team Vanguard. Power claws crackle and a pair of massive heavy guns adorn its sides. A Deff Dread. They lay pulse rounds into it, which only clatter off of its thick armoring. It shifts, heavy guns taking aim.

Slugs pound against their shields, pinging off and claiming the few Orks that hadn't been caught in the line of fire. <Fall back, fall back!>

< **NO!** > A new voice comes over their radio. The Deff Dread lurches forward, caught by a powerful explosion. <Push for the Aun'ui's Chambers! **To'Tau'va!** >

< _ **TO'TAU'VA!!!**_ > Behind the Deff Dread, they see a pair of Crisis Suits have taken position in the hallway. A litany of fire warriors gather at their feet and take aim. The Dread faces its new enemies, blocking another anti-armor round with its clawed arm. It clatters to the ground, but buys the metal monstrosity the time it needs to return fire. The warriors are reduced to pulp, but the suits stand firm. They manage to stagger the Deff Dread again, taking one of its gun arms, but not before one of them falls.

< **Go! _Now!!_** > More fire warriors rush to take the place of their fallen brothers, pinning down the Orks trying to run under the Deff Dread's feet. Team Vanguard pushes on, holding out hope that their allies can stem the tide.

Reaching their destination, they see the worst case scenario. The bunker door is open, wide, and remaining Orks are setting up a defensive position. Beyond, they see the flashes of battle suits fighting on. There's no time to spare. They repeat the maneuver that got them here, and quickly cut down the defending Orks. They burst into the bunker.

Inside, the last standing Shas'o clashes with a monumental Ork Nob, clad in heavy black armor. They're locked in a deadly dance, The commander doing his best to keep clear of the Nob's glowing axe, while keeping the beast away from the Ethereal. The Aun'ui sits hunkered in the corner, surrounded by shield drones thrumming at maximum capacity. The sound of wrenching metal draws their attention to the other side of the room. An Ork, even greater in size than the Nob dueling the Shas'O, has his back to them. He lifts a rail cannon high into the air, tenderly appraising it in the light with his massive power claw. He lifts his other arm, a cluttered array of guns of many sizes, comparing his arm's width to that of his newly plundered cannon. Bringing his gun arm back down, he gently rests it on the ground, before several rudimentary phalanges decouple from the clutch of firepower. The mangy mechanical fingers wiggle and grasp at nothing, until exposed to the rail cannon. They quickly scoop at loose wires and exposed contacts, attempting to integrate with the newfound machine. Fixed in place, he admires the new union, twisting his arm back and forth.

The T'au commander grapples with the Nob, and in a dire moment when he finds himself overpowered, the Shas'O finally gets his shot. His fusion blaster ignites, burning away the beast's face. Without skipping a beat, he spins, firing plasma bolts at the Warboss. They burst early, mixing with crackling yellow energy wreathing the colossal Ork. He looks disinterested, taking his time fiddling with his new gun, trying to get it to activate. The Shas'O redoubles his efforts, and Vanguard joins in, laying heavy fire on the monster. Finally taking notice of the new arrivals, his eyes light up, and he casually levels the rail cannon at the commander. The rail round shreds the battle suit at the waist, and the Shas'O flings across the room in a wild spin.

" **AAHHH, I KNOO IT! GRIMGOR NAZORDZ CAWLZ IT AGGENN!** " The Warboss throws his arms high, triumphant. " **ALL DEM GITZ SEZ OI'M MANIK FER WARPIN' IN DISS CLOSE TO THE PLANNIT, WELL 'OWZAT?! OI GOT WHOT OI WANNED! BLITZ THE BLOO-BOYZ RUNTY BOSS, AN' NEW SHOINY TEK, ROIGHT 'ERE, JUST LOIK OI SED!"**

Shi'ur has to listen intently to even begin to glean what this thing is saying, but the reaction says everything. He attacked the Ethereal Bunker specifically so they'd send the best and brightest to defend him. And the Vanguard suits just got personally delivered.


End file.
